headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Flash: The Trap
"The Trap" is the twentieth episode of season one of the superhero fantasy & action series The Flash. The episode was directed by Steve Shill with a script written by Alison Schapker and Brooke Ekmeier. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, April 28th, 2015 at 8:00 pm. The series stars Grant Gustin in the role of Barry Allen - also known as the super-hero speedster, the Flash. It also stars Candice Patton as his unrequited love, Iris West, Danielle Panabaker as brainy colleague Caitlin Snow, Rick Cosnett as the gravely-voiced police detective Eddie Thawne, Carlos Valdes as nerdy genius Cisco Ramon, Tom Cavanagh as scientist Doctor Harrison Wells and Jesse L. Martin as police detective Joe West. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * The Flash, Barry Allen * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * David Singh * Eddie Thawne * Joe West * Iris West * Harrison Wells/Eobard Thawne * Nora Allen * Rob * Central City Police Department * Humans * Altered humans * Metahumans :* Shape-shifters * Central City :* Central City Police Station :* Central City Medical Center :* CC Jitters :* S.T.A.R. Labs * Gideon * Harrison Wells' wheelchair * Shape-shifting * Super-speed * 2024 * 21st century * April 25th * Artificial intelligence * Central City Citizen * Central City Picture News * Crisis * Doctor * Dreams * Fire Chief * Gunshot victims * Hospital * Metahumans * Nurse Notes & Trivia * ''The Flash'' was developed for television by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. * "The Flash: The Trap" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * This episode is production code number 3J5370. * This episode had a viewership of 3.93 million people upon its initial broadcast in the United States, which is up by .18 from the previous episode. It rated 1.5% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * This episode is included on disc four of the Flash: The Complete First Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. The Blu-ray also included an UltraViolet digital HD download. It was produced by Warner Home Video and released to retailers on September 22nd, 2015. * Producer Joseph Patrick Finn is credited as JP Finn in this episode. * Production designer Tyler Bishop Harron is credited as Tyler Harron in this episode. * Writer Brooke Roberts is credited as Brooke Ekmeier in this episode. * Actor Tom Cavanagh receives a "With..." credit qualifier in the main cast line-up for this episode. * Actor Jesse L. Martin receives a "With..." credit qualifier in the main cast line-up for this episode. * The voice of Gideon is provided by Morena Baccarin. She is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * This is the first episode of The Flash directed by Steve Shill. His next episode is "The Darkness and the Light". * This is the fourth episode of The Flash written or co-written by Alison Schapker. She previously worked on "The Sound and the Fury". * This is the fifth episode of The Flash written or co-written by Brooke Ekmeier. She previously worked on "Rogue Time". Her next episode is "Enter Zoom". * This is the first appearance of Gideon. * This is the second and final appearance of Hannibal Bates, who dies in this episode. He appeared last in "Who is Harrison Wells?". * This is the second appearance of Rob, who is David Singh's fianc . He appeared last in "Out of Time". Story notes * The newspaper headline indicates that Iris West and Barry Allen are married in the future. * Eddie Thawne asks Joe West's permission to marry Iris in this episode, but Joe does not give his blessing. * Cisco Ramon reveals that he put a tracker in Harrison Wells' wheelchair, which is how they know that he is approaching the Time Vault. Allusions * Cisco Ramon refers to Gideon as HAL. The HAL 9000 is the name of the artificial intelligence that goes rogue in the 1968 film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, and Cisco Ramon discovered the Time Vault room at the end of "Who is Harrison Wells?". * The flashback scene where Joe West first meets Harrison Wells takes place in between scenes from the pilot episode. They take place while Barry is still in a coma. * Cisco Ramon makes reference to Dreamscape and Inception in this episode. Dreamscape is a 1984 science fiction film directed by Joseph Ruben and written by David Loughery and Chuck Russell. Inception is a 2010 science fiction film written and directed by Christopher Nolan. * Cisco Ramon makes reference to the 1984 film Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, which was directed by Steven Spielberg and starred Harrison Ford. Quotes * Gideon:Good evening, Barry Allen. * Barry Allen: Uh... H-hi. You know who I am? * Gideon: Of course. Barry Allen, director of Central City Police, CSI Division. * Barry Allen: Director? * Cisco Ramon: I guess you get a promotion. * Gideon:Also known as The Flash. Founding member of... * Barry Allen: What are you? * Gideon:I'm Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness. * Cisco Ramon: A.I. Sick. .... * Barry Allen: You know Doctor Wells? * Gideon: Yes. * Barry Allen: Do you know who he really is? * Gideon: I don't understand the question. * Barry Allen: I... I mean, what is he doing here? W-why did he come here? * Gideon: To kill you. .... * Eobard Thawne: What I wouldn't have given... Oh, all those times before I've had you like this, so helpless, but Fate... Fate's tricky, isn't it? I come here to destroy you, and then to get home I have to be the one who creates you. Huh. But I will say, it's been an education, watching you grow up all these years - science fairs and soccer games - no hint, no sign, no trace of the man you will be one day - for whom I have nothing but hate. And to be clear, nothing is forgiven. There will be a reckoning, I promise you, Barry Allen, then you will die. Crew * Geoff Garrett - Co-producer * Jennifer Lence - Co-producer * Carl Ogawa - Co-producer * Glen Winter - Producer * JP Finn - Producer * Alison Schapker - Consulting producer * Gabrielle Stanton - Consulting producer * Aaron Helbing - Co-executive producer * Todd Helbing - Co-executive producer * Sarah Schechter - Executive producer * David Nutter - Executive producer * Andrew Kreisberg - Executive producer * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer * Blake Neely - Composer * Grainne Godfree - Story editor * Jeffrey C. Mygatt - Director of photography * Tyler Harron - Production designer * Nathan Draper - Editor * Charles Lyall - Production manager * Robert Crippen - First assistant director * Chris Lamb - Second assistant director * Ide Foyle - Set designer See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2015/Episodes Category:April, 2015/Episodes Category:Steve Shill Category:Brooke Roberts Category:Alison Schapker Category:Geoff Garrett Category:Jennifer Lence Category:Carl Ogawa Category:Glen Winter Category:Joseph Patrick Finn Category:Alison Schapker Category:Gabrielle G. Stanton Category:Aaron Helbing Category:Todd Helbing Category:Sarah Schechter Category:David Nutter Category:Andrew Kreisberg Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Blake Neely Category:Grainne Godfree Category:Jeffrey C. Mygatt Category:Tyler Bishop Harron Category:Nathan Draper Category:Charles Lyall Category:Robert Crippen Category:Chris Lamb Category:Ide Foyle Category:Grant Gustin Category:Candice Patton Category:Danielle Panabaker Category:Rick Cosnett Category:Carlos Valdes Category:Tom Cavanagh Category:Jesse L. Martin Category:Patrick Sabongui Category:Peter Bryant Category:Jessie Fraser Category:Roger Haskett Category:Martin Novotny Category:Jeremy Schuetze Category:Morena Baccarin Category:Verified